One of them
by youkaihybrid2698
Summary: Bella soon learns she is a werewolf. Paul finds Bella and is forced to take her under his wing. He vows to teach her how to be a real wolf. To Cherokee.Farley, sorry if the story isn't that good. I'm working out the kinks and writing more chapters and stories with these two characters. Thee rating will go up as chapters are posted.


All Bella could do was stare on as her father drove her home from school. They both stayed silent not wanting to bring up the morning's events. Maybe later, just not now, today's events were a bit much to take in. "I will always love you Bella." Charlie repeated for the umpteenth time. "I know! Could you please stop acting like I am a freak of nature?" She snapped at her father. Charlie took his eyes off the road for a quick glance at Bella with concern. "I know you're not a freak of nature, I am just saying that not every girl turns into a werewolf." Charlie said plastering on a nervous smile. "Sorry Charlie; this is just a little too odd to get used to." "I love you dad." Bella said quickly adding the last part. Charlie emitted a sigh as they neared the house. Bella on the other hand looked less relieved than her father was. This was a big adjustment; today she woke up a human girl and ended the day a werewolf.

*What happened earlier*

Bella had been leaving the locker room only to be confronted by two of her tormentors. Sarah and Mellissa. Bella bit her lip in anxiety as she tried to move around the two. Sarah and Mellissa were like identical clones, their moms' had just missed the memo they were supposed to be twins. Both were small framed, tan, and blonde-haired woman. It seemed today they were both going with pink baby tees, mini jean skirts, sandals, with matching light pink makeup. Bella was just as pretty, but apparently, everyone preferred the clones that showed more skin. "Bella, we were just looking for you so we could talk." Mellissa said in a sickly sweet voice as a teacher passed smiling at the two clones. "Oh, were you?" Bella said in a polite tone. Mellissa grabbed Bella and pulled her close; Bella could smell the mint on Mellissa's breath. "If you keep playing like that you could have an accident. We don't want that do we?" Mellissa said hissing into Bella's ear. Bella nodded mutely as Mellissa let go. Mellissa returned to Sarah's side giggling with her friend. "Mellissa." Bella said in the same sickly sweet tone Mellissa used. "What is it?" Mellissa said dryly. "How about this, you learn to play then maybe are team wouldn't be crap!" Bella snarled dodging around the two and running. Bella was to slow; the two girls grabbed her and threw her to the ground. The wind was knocked out her; she gasped for breath as her attackers closed in. Bella kept gulping for breath as her brain screamed for her to get up and fight. Before she could even get to her feet, she was kicked hard in the stomach sending her back to the floor. "Take it back you bitch!" Mellissa yelled angrily. Bella had known the softball team was all Mellissa really cared for in school besides socializing. The anger was welling up inside Bella; she had, had enough of this. Something had snapped inside of her; at that moment, a rippling pain shot through her body. What was happening to her? Panicked thoughts flew through her mind. She finally pushed herself to her feet and ran back to the locker room. Her insides were becoming her outsides; her body was reforming! She screamed as pain shot through her as her hands and feet turned to paws. Tendons, muscles, and bones reformed and reattached. She gasped and fell to the floor as the transformation finished. Looking in the mirror she did her best to scream; it came out as a yelp. She was a wolf! "I'm a huge wolf!" Bella thought more than said. "Leave her alone; don't you have better things to do?" A masculine voice said outside the door. Bella relaxed a bit until the door opened. Mellissa and Sarah screamed as they gazed upon Bella. A boy behind them, he just stared. Bella searched her mind for the said boy's name. Paul; Paul was this boy's name. Bella recalled he was in three of her classes. "I knew there was something about you; at least you didn't kill them." Paul ventured as he neared Bella with caution. "I take it this is your first change. I promise it will get easier with time." Paul said a ghost of a smile on his handsome face. "I'm sorry I have to do this; I really am." Paul said right before he pushed the pressure point on her neck. Bella's wolf form slipped to the ground unconscious.


End file.
